C 439
439: Night Sea Bu Yangyu Both has not harvested for two days, Peng Zhuang they heaved a sigh, Peng Zhuang said: ” Oh, Night Yang Fish was too difficult to catch, this way, only feared that one month could not seize two. ” Although said that so long as they can pay Longevity Blood, they can rent ferry boat, but, this gets down day-by-day, regarding Peng Zhuang their these six small, unavoidably some rashes. „How today do I guide?” Li Qi Ye had found Qiurong Wanxue, looks is beautiful at present the moving mature woman, said with a smile. Although said that Li Qi Ye can calm down, but, he does not have the time to accompany Qiurong Wanxue they to stroll in Night Sea again randomly, he also has other matters to do, now he must seize massive Night Yang Fish to be good. Qiurong Wanxue looks at Li Qi Ye some little time, nodded finally, said: „Also good, you guide to give a try.” „We walk in that direction.” After Qiurong Wanxue agrees, Li Qi Ye smiled, to sitting said in ferry boat boatman of stern with a smile. The ferry boat boatman anything words had not said that presses the direction that Li Qi Ye refers to drive, in fact, ferry boat boatman on the ship looks like the invisible man is the same, he will be a few words will not say that he will only be responsible for driving ferry boat, other matters will not inquire about. As small boat driving in marine, Li Qi Ye is measuring Night Sea in the heart silently, in his heart had the Night Sea outline, he only needs to calculate the time and distance of ferry boat travel can. Since millions of years, Li Qi Ye more than once has come Night Sea to catch Night Yang Fish, regarding the understanding of Night Sea, Qiurong Wanxue they cannot compare by far. After ferry boat went the half of the day, the Li Qi Ye sinking sound said: „Here stops.” ferry boat boatman without demur, stopped small boat, the small boat stopped silently black on such as sea surface of black ink, at this time, Li Qi Ye has turned very quiet, stared at sea water a few words not to say. Sees the Li Qi Ye manner to be serious, was infected including Qiurong Wanxue, has turned very quiet, same looks at sea surface, Peng Zhuang six small also look at sea surface. In fact, they cannot see anything, Night Sea is very mystical, even if you open Heavenly Eye unable to completely understand that black such as sea water of black ink, that feared that you are formidable, the situation of not being able to see the sea under the water surface. The time passes by one after another, finally, Li Qi Ye both eyes concentrates, sinks to shout to clear the way: „At this time, cast a net!” The words fall, he casts in his net entering the sea immediately. Qiurong Wanxue slightly brought six also immediately to cast into the sea own net, just scattered, had the disciple to draw in a net, but the Li Qi Ye sinking sound said: „Do not move.” All people do not dare to move, same is staring at sea surface with Li Qi Ye , but, their anything cannot see. „Draw in a net, is now.” After crossing some little time, Li Qi Ye shouted to clear the way suddenly loudly. The words fall, he draws in a net immediately, „crash-bang”, when the Li Qi Ye net receives, immediately rounds sunlight cannot open eyes according to everybody. Sees only at this time in the net is Night Yang Fish in fleeing, wants to run away from the fishing net, but, how regardless of they struggle, impossible to run away from the fishing net. The Li Qi Ye speed is extremely fast, immediately takes down from the net Night Yang Fish of switch of tail, loads has prepared in good treasure bottle, in order to avoid must make Night Yang Fish run away. „Crash-bang”, when Li Qi Ye draw in a net, Qiurong Wanxue their one after another draw in a net, they when draw in a net, was illuminated to be hard to open eyes by the eye-catching incomparable sunlight. This shocks Qiurong Wanxue they unable to speak, Peng Zhuang six small are the mouth opens in a big way, for a very long time cannot close up, this net gets down more than Night Yang Fish that others one month catches. „Receives the fish quickly.” Qiurong Wanxue responded quickly, immediately said to six small instruction that she also immediately took out treasure bottle, received in Night Yang Fish in net treasure bottle. Six slightly recover, one after another received in Night Yang Fish treasure bottle, they are excited are hard the spoken language, this net got down, harvests too many, this kept them from believing. „Has fish”, when six small receive treasure bottle final several Night Yang Fish, one searches for ferry boat to approach, saw that Li Qi Ye they have the harvest, these people were also excited immediately. Person Peng Zhuang on this ship they are not strange, is their old personal enemy Black Cloud's Young Master as well as the Black Cloud Ghost Clan disciple. „Casting a net” Black Cloud's Young Master saw that Peng Zhuang they have the harvest, immediately told the disciple on ship, at once, Black Cloud Ghost Clan disciple one after another casts a net to enter the sea, then one after another draw in a net, but, they actually have achieved nothing. „Came lately!” Sees a net to get down, one Night Yang Fish has not salvaged, Black Cloud's Young Master bitterly stamped the feet. „Hey, black Little Demon, you came lately.” Peng Zhuang sees the Black Cloud Ghost Clan disciple not to harvest, in heart specially crisp, laughs said: „Night Yang Fish only feared that already ran.” „Casts a net.” Black Cloud's Young Master does not believe in evil doctrines, loudly shouted to clear the way, cast a net with other disciples again, wanted to seize till Night Yang Fish, but, they cast several nets, has not harvested. Black Cloud's Young Master does not believe in evil doctrines, just he was sees with one's own eyes Peng Zhuang they to catch Night Yang Fish here, he continued to cast a net to enter the sea, must seize till Night Yang Fish! „We walk.” Li Qi Ye is disinclined many to look at Black Cloud's Young Master they, he understands Night Sea compared with anyone, so long as had been blocked the Night Yang Fish team by him, this place will have will not have Night Yang Fish to pass through a long time. ferry boat boatman harnesses ferry boat to drive in the direction that Li Qi Ye refers, but in the Peng Zhuang heart is greatly crisp, in just before leaving by far waves to Black Cloud's Young Master, laughs said: „Little Black Ghost, you fish slowly, Sir walked first.” This saying is mad Black Cloud's Young Master trembles, stamped the feet maliciously, stares at the back that Peng Zhuang they are going far away, both eyes has spouted the anger. After Li Qi Ye made ferry boat boatman ferry boat drove piece of Sea Region, make ferry boat stop, then they said to Qiurong Wanxue: „Tonight here passes the night, midnight cast the net.” Said that sits in one side eyes closed repose. Peng Zhuang they looked at each other, in the heart excited, they six small exchange, Peng Zhuang said: „I was the net to 13 Night Yang Fish, you?” „15.” A disciple counted has counted own Night Yang Fish, incomparably said excitedly. Some person of one month catch also on 35 Night Yang Fish, their net gets down is several, how this did not make them more excited much. „I am 18.” Six young only girl students are most excited, because this net gets down, six small are Night Yang Fish that she catches are most, how this does not make her excited. Six have slightly exchanged, their this net got down everyone to seize several Night Yang Fish, how this did not make them feel excited. „Oh, Brother Li is really our lucky stars, this net gets down, was really gains in a big way, hey, Brother Li was really extraordinary.” Peng Zhuang excitedly said. Other disciples also excitedly said: „Yes, although first more than ten days do not have what harvest, but, this net has sufficed many, this net can arrive at others to catch for one month.” Six small excitedly were discussing, they thought that was too lucky, these time was guided by Li Qi Ye , a net on the bumper crop, this luck was too unexpectedly good. Only has Qiurong Wanxue not to speak, she looks at eyes closed repose Li Qi Ye , if this net gets down the so bumper crop is the luck is good, but actually like this does not think as Clan Head Qiurong Wanxue. She thought that the luck of this net also rather was good, she has come several Night Sea, never having heard a net to get down to hit several Night Yang Fish, moreover everyone had the harvest, such harvest rather too abundant harvest. Moreover, their cast the net was not the randomly place, Li Qi Ye selects the place obviously, could it be that had said that Li Qi Ye knows where Night Sea had Night Yang Fish, where didn't have Night Yang Fish? Thinks of such thought that Qiurong Wanxue thinks odd, legend Night Yang Fish mysteriously appears and disappears, nobody knows Water Territory that Night Yang Fish presents, even if Virtuous Paragon comes personally, is unable to calculate the Night Yang Fish appearing and disappearing time and place. If not this, why a Li Qi Ye net like this continue? This makes in the Qiurong Wanxue heart not do completely clearly. Meanwhile, this made Qiurong Wanxue face Li Qi Ye to have the suspense at heart, Peng Zhuang six slightly or were young and insufficiently careful, but, she was very clear, Li Qi Ye intended to come with them obviously. This, the Li Qi Ye performance is very the way clever, although said that Qiurong Wanxue starts also to think the Li Qi Ye a little issue, but, Li Qi Ye has not made anything all the way to their disadvantageous matters, Qiurong Wanxue also slowly feels relieved to Li Qi Ye . But, this net gets down, in the Qiurong Wanxue heart had the misgivings, at this time, Qiurong Wanxue looks at Li Qi Ye , felt that cannot completely understand Li Qi Ye completely, now she only knows that the Li Qi Ye name, only knows he came from Southern Remote Cloud, in addition, what other is knows nothing. „Prepared.” When midnight, eyes closed repose Li Qi Ye has stood suddenly, told that Qiurong Wanxue they said. Sits nearby eyes closed repose Qiurong Wanxue they to sober respectively immediately, one after another has taken up own net, is excited, is eager to try. „This net may want quickly, will miss the good opportunity slightly slowly.” Li Qi Ye looked at the dim light of night, recognized the direction, then fu fen everybody said. The audiences slightly immediately remember the Li Qi Ye words, closely shakes hand the net, at this time, Li Qi Ye is staring at the sea water, a few words did not say. The audiences slightly turn very quiet, is studying the Li Qi Ye appearance, closely is staring at sea surface, unavoidably is anxious including Qiurong Wanxue, closely is staring at sea surface. The time passes by one after another, suddenly, a double-hour passed by, but, Li Qi Ye is motionless, has been staring at sea surface, just like becoming the woodcarving was the same. Next